serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Iska
Character Name: Iska (And to prove that's an actualy name, thats my name in real. Is-kuh)) Character Age: 23 Character Gender: '''Female '''Class/Subclass: '''Melee/Flail '''Archetype: '''Paladin '''Race: '''Norse (She is Vvarden, but she lives with the Norse, whom do not know she is a Vvarden) '''Character Personality: '''Dependable, courageous, intelligent, agile, strong '''Background Information: Iska is not truly a norse, nobody knows what she truly is. She she could be a Lunari, she could be a Twa'Lek, but the most probable according to myth and legend, is that she's truly a Vvarden. Why is it most probable she's a Vvarden? Because the Norse found her on the mountainside, collapsed, with a gash in her back. At first the Norse did not find this strange at all, but when they got closer they saw something odd. 3 parts of her body were not organic, but mechanical, her right eye, right arm, and left leg. They'd never seen anything like it, and would not investigate her mechanical limbs without her permission, which she never provided. They suspect she's Vvarden by nature because of the mechanical parts, and while it's possible any race could have made them, something on this level has never been seen before, and niether have the Vvarden. When they had finished healing the gash in her back, she simply said thank you, and started establishing her life with the Norse, after being given consent of their leader. She tells most that it is to repay them, but barely any of the Norse believe it. Her true reason is what the Norse suspect is her true reason, she simply thinks she's found a home that accepts her for who she is. As a Vvarden child, she'd always wanted to venture to the surface, but noone would let her. She has finally escaped, and one of the first things she did was squeeze her eyes shut at the sunlight, right before being stricken from behind by a blade of whom the wielder is unknown. Although, Iska suspects the mystery man was a Vvarden, for only they would have a reason to harm her, but she still has one question about the mystery man. Why did he have the accuracy to strike her, if his eyes too must have been squeezed shut? That is, assuming he's never been on the surface.... After a few days Iska couldn’t help but think that maybe she did have a debt to the Norse. She decided after some thought that she did owe the Norse, so she began to ask the townsfolk what she could do to help the Norse. The common answers were enrolling in the military or gathering resources. Iska did not like either, she didn’t want to be in the military and she didn’t want to continue doing what she had done for most of her life as a Vvarden. After a few days Iska was told of a guild called the Holy Order. She was told they were a group of paladins who worshipped all the gods, but mostly Thalor, the God of Justice. As a child Iska had always worshipped Thalor due to many crimes committed around her, namely betrayal and thievery. She requested she be accepted as a member of the Holy Order, and her request was granted by the Arch Bishop Drake, the leader of the Holy Order. Like any other Paladin of the Holy Order, Iska loved to help if she could find the time, prayed often, peacefully did her day to day life, and preferred not to be violent to solve matters, but would do so if necessary. But Iska began to feel guilty, because she had been accepted by the Norse, yet she kept a secret from them. Could she truly live with the Norse if she kept a secret from them, about her own identity? After many sleepless nights she decided she needed to tell somebody, but it had to be somebody she could trust. Then she thought of Drake and all the talks they had and the tasks they did together, and she knew she could tell him. Later the next day Iska requested a private audience with the Arch Bishop, which was granted. Iska hesitated for a moment, but forced herself to say, “Arch Bishop, I apologize, I have committed a heresy to not only the Holy Order, but to the entirety of the Norse race. I have kept a secret from you this entire time. I am not Norse, as you may expect, but I am not a race you have seen in…a long time. I am a Vvarden.” With that, Iska left the Arch Bishop Drake to his thoughts. A Vvarden? I had suspected her of being from a foreign race to spy on the Norse, and possibly the Holy Order as well, but why would the Vvarden come to us now? Did they not turn to dust with the flow of time as many think they did? Maybe she is lying, simply for fun? No. Iska has never once told a lie, that I am sure of, not to the Norse or the Holy Order, at least. I trust her, but still……Should I keep her secret, and betray the Norse, or betray her and tell the Norse her secret? After a few moments, the Arch Bishop said, “Iska, this is indeed a heresy both to the Norse and the Holy Order. As your friend I am urged to keep your secret, but as the Arch Bishop and a leadership figurehead of the Norse, I am urged to reveal your secret. This predicament has put me in a very difficult position. However, I do trust you, so I will keep your secret. Before you go, call my friend, Charles, here. Have one of the guards outside fetch him for me.” So Iska did, she told the guard outside to please go get Bishop Charles, and to tell him the Arch Bishop requested his presence. Later, Charles arrived. As Charles closed the door behind him, he said, “Yes, Arch Bishop? What have you called me here for?” “Simply to be a witness, Charles. I have decided whom shall be my successor as Arch Bishop. As you and only you know before now, my time for this world is not much longer. My life will soon end, as the physicians say. I, Arch Bishop Drake Jarduk, name my successor to the title and position of Arch Bishop upon my death, to be Iska” “But…may I ask why, Iska is fairly new, on what grounds has she been chosen as your successor?” “She has proven her utmost loyalty both to the Norse and the Holy Order in the private audience she was granted with me. What exactly she did to prove this is confidential, as it was a private audience. I have grown tired tonight and will retire to my chambers, I will leave you to spread the word before I rise tomorrow evening, that Iska is my successor. Goodnight, Charles, Iska.” With that Charles and Iska left, and went to their rooms, neither talked to each other on the way for both of them were shocked at Iska being named successor. As he was trusted with the task, Charles did spread the news around the Holy Order that Iska was Arch Bishop Drake’s successor, and most if not everyone did know it now. At around evening, the Arch Bishop still had not risen from his chambers, and about 2 hours after evening Charles went to check on the Arch Bishop. What he found shocked him, the Arch Bishop was cold as stone, dead. Charles’ first thought was grief for his friend, but moments later he realized that at the very least, he died in his sleep, painlessly. He also realized that with the death of his friend, the Arch Bishop Drake, Iska was now the Arch Bishop. How would Iska handle being the Arch Bishop?